


一个夜晚

by Undertaker404



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, porn without plots
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaker404/pseuds/Undertaker404
Summary: 奇利古（16）x哈帕（18）T2组的DWMA外出实习任务，两个人已经心照不宣地处于交往状态所以，在酒店住一间房。这是关于他们的半个夜晚的小故事。
Relationships: Kilik Lung/ Harvar D. Éclair
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	一个夜晚

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsubame_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/gifts).



“Harvar?你的脚还好吧？受伤了?”

“没什么问题。”哈帕皱起眉头，“好像有点酸。”今天一整天都在赶路，但以他们平时的运动量来说这算不上什么。

“揉一揉，唔，乳酸散的快些。”奇利古一边刷牙一边含糊地说。

哈帕没回应，雷鬼辫男孩从浴室的透明玻璃看出去，哈帕躺在床上拿着终端，应该是在处理今天拿到的数据。两只脚时不时地碰一下缓解疼痛。

他平时都是要端正坐好处理的耶。奇利古脚踩着布擦干刚刚双胞胎洗澡扑腾出来的水渍，想哈帕今天肯定很累。

他擦干净手走到哈帕床边，抓过他的脚踝把他向床沿拖了拖。黑皮肤男孩在床前蹲下，让魔武器的小腿刚好从床边垂下，脚面搭在自己的大腿上。

“别闹。”优等生不自在地动了动，“这边在忙呢。”

“我帮你揉下，”奇利古说。“谢谢你帮我处理我那份。”他没头没脑地加了这句，怪怪地，把自己膈应了下。

“客气了。”哈帕没注意到什么不妥，全神贯注地核算。

于是奇利古把注意力集中到哈帕的脚上。他的脚比较瘦，手指搭上去能感觉到骨头，足尖稍稍用力，可以看见青色血管若隐若现，缠绕在五根分明的拓骨上。黑皮肤男孩张开五指，拢上那两只长而瘦削的脚。有点冰。哈帕的体温一直比我低，不过今天感觉要更凉些。奇利古想起冬天早晨他拿脚贴自己肚子和腰的恶趣味把戏，像是冷不丁在温暖梦中挨到冰块。哈帕偶尔会这样，一言不发地做些让你怪叫着露出蠢样的恶作剧。

呃哦，别笑，他对自己说——看着别人的脚笑真的很痴。

拳击职人曲起手指，指关节在脚心窝打着转，慢又慢地揉动……那里的肌肉很紧张，这样可不好，当你在旅店休息两小时后肌肉还是这种绷紧状态……这意味着这一天的使用真的有点过度。奇利古想了想，托起脚跟，手指扣进脚趾的柔嫩缝隙，把前脚掌向上压一压，五根脚趾都翘起来。在拉伸状态下，大拇指按上足底的肌肉，向上刮拉。一下，一下，又一下。

房间里面的冷气开得恰到好处，比你察觉到寒冷再往下调一点——哈帕喜欢的那种温度。但在这个温度下奇利古有点出汗了。后背的干爽逐渐褪去，腿和宽大短裤有点扯不清。最要命的还是手心，哈帕的脚底快被自己的汗打湿了，按的也没有之前那么落力稳当了，指腹碰过脚底纹路老滑。“哦啊。”他从嗓子眼里低低声叫，手.....黑粉色的有着深深掌纹的手掌出太多汗，大拇指没控制好力度，揉在脚心上突然打滑，半只手拍击上汗湿的冰凉脚掌。四根手指一下子挤到脚趾缝最深处。空调摆叶刚好打下来，凉气泼在哈帕被撑开了张到最大的脚上。细密汗珠终于凝结成一滴，在冷风中颤抖着滚下高足弓。

奇利古膝盖软了软，没来由地一阵紧张。

是、是姿势的问题，姿势，手指深深嵌进足尖脚趾缝，太隐秘太私密了，这个位置。拳击职人心跳加速，像做错事怕被发现。他轻轻松开抓握，把自己的四根手指从脚趾缝隙中抽出，在裤子上抹一把手。

再回去的时候他不再敢把指头插进去了，只是转移目标，尝试着拿拇指指节滚过脚底，把紧张打散。

“唔。”哈帕在床上动了下，奇利古抬头：“这里比较痛?”

“没有，”优等生目不转睛地盯着屏幕，“是一个坏值。影响范围太大，要重新调整预设。”

“哦哦。”奇利古心不在焉地打着圈按足侧，那里的肌肉感觉也很紧张，他停顿了一下又开口，“给我点反馈。我是说如果有的话。”拳击职人转了个姿势，开始揉他左右脚的足跟。哈帕没做声，头转到左边继续拿手指敲打平板。这动作让蹲在地上的男孩又下意识去看了看他，然后，瞟到哈帕短裤裆部的凸起。

呃。我是说，呃，哇。

“你硬了。”奇利古最后败下阵来，干巴巴地陈述。

“哦那是因为，”哈帕把终端从脸前边扯开上半身支起来飞快地看看，马上又落回去对着板子噼里啪啦：“谁两条腿间夹着什么都会起反应的。我得处理数据了。”

天，他可真不会说话。奇利古若有所思地把双手搭上哈帕的膝盖。他的手掌温度一向高，也够宽大厚实。他像刚才一直在做的那样缓慢地划动大拇指转圈，有茧的指侧磨过哈帕大腿肌肉神经末梢。膝盖剧烈地抖了一下。他安慰般地把它们往床垫里压了压，掌心贴紧膝面，拿食指一下一下地蹭过大腿内侧和十字韧带。

“稍等一下。”哈帕的声音从他头顶传过来——是急促还是沉重，有没有压不下来的战栗，奇利古没听到。他把半边脸埋进床垫，毛毛糙糙的短辫扫过哈帕裸露的大腿。他的右手卡上魔武器靠膝关节的肌肉，大力抓握，凑过去舔了舔。

敲打的声音停止了。

过火了。短发男孩有点拿不定主意现在是要沿膝盖往上就这样舔过去一边告诉他热血DWMA人在这种情况下可以双线并进，还是——暂停，“稍等。”

哈帕刚才说的是稍等嘛？

魔武器扬手向后把终端拍在了枕头上，电子平板弹了弹，闪一下，安详又自觉地关机了。“哈帕?”黑皮肤男孩抬起头来试探地问，“你那边搞定了？”

哈帕把上半身撑起来。他现在居高临下地看着奇利古了。后者的些微紧张让他熟悉又好笑。

“对啊。”不快点我就射里面了。哈帕往前边挪了挪侧一侧身，拳击职人会意，有力臂膀揽过他把人往上抬了抬，抓过他短裤和内裤边缘一起打着卷脱下，布料面与阴茎道口拉开一道银丝。救命。他丢脸地吞咽了下。太刺激。

奇利古俯下身去，自己的阴茎在两条腿间各自摆碰了下——他勃起了。而他知道在自己慢慢俯下身去的同时哈帕一直注视着他，目光让16岁的男生下腹绷紧得更厉害。奇利古双手扒上哈帕的大腿，隔着一臂长的距离，他闻到腥味。

这味道让他完全硬了。拳击职人舔舔嘴唇凑上去，下......往下......热气腾腾，奇利古的嘴对上暗粉色的前端，像个潜泳者，耐心、缓慢地向下深入。

他会拿舌头撩过电矛的马眼、用嘴开合着吻过对方阴茎、含住他的蛋蛋挤压，他会——

“呃！”哈帕搭在他肩膀上的那只手猛地抓紧。短发辫丛随着晃了下，奇利古向后退开一点。“我咬到你了？”

“不是，”哈帕揉了揉他的发辫示意他继续，“你......你刚刷牙用什么牙膏？”

“哦哦，”奇利古拿手圈着柱体让尿道口在他嘴唇下沿来回擦蹭【“操，”哈帕在心里呻吟了一声】，“酒店牙膏的薄荷味确实好重，不过我没想到它现在还能辣到你耶？”他说着拿指腹的茧摩挲他阴茎上一跳一跳的血管，伸了伸舌头从根部往上舔过去，“嗯……要不要先局部适应下?”

对付拳击小混蛋没必要跟他客气，哈帕扣住他的后颈，用力掐了下，“得了，到底来不来?”

他手劲真大。奇利古腹诽，重新挨贴上去，深深吞咽。颤抖胀大的肉柱一点一点没入，咸腥热辣的体液味道直炸得他头皮发麻。额头再上方，哈帕的腹部抽紧了，光裸的腿压上黑皮肤男孩的侧脸，两腿夹着的地方刚好是那一圈刺刺的发茬。电矛的脚跟碰在奇利古弓起来的背部、微微痉挛。眼睛，他的眼睛在波浪的洗刷下换上散漫灼人的欲望色彩。

（......)

“啊等等，你别......！”他看到雷鬼头仰起的脸和上下滚动了一下的喉结。“哦靠。”哈帕难以置信地摇摇头，伸手刮掉他嘴角溅出来的余液，“你也太......哦，反正一会不要亲我嘴。”

“哈——？”奇利古站起来跳着扒掉充当睡裤的运动短裤，一边抗议起来：“在沙漠里没水喝的话你也会喝自己的尿吧，这有什么不行的。”

“极端情况下要活命是一回事，但你刚刚没吐掉纯粹就是懒得走到浴室。”哈帕拉了下他两边的膝盖，让他跨在床沿张开腿跪稳。

“谁这种时候还会特地去清理啊，他性功能有问——嘶！”一股电流从他小腹猛窜上来，奇利古差点从床上翻下去。魔武器伸手攀住他的腰避免了一次坠落事故，他的额头抵着黑皮肤男孩的胸肌。奇利古听到他低低地笑了，随即意识到刚刚的电流是怎么回事。

“嘿，能别作弊吗？”拳击职人喘息着，低下头去小小的咬了咬他的耳朵。啊，头发沾上了。他把它们卷起来夹到哈帕耳后，半真半假地抱怨：“而且你得化出武器形态才能操控电流吧，这样很不友好耶？”

“是哦。”声音毫无悔意，可惜奇利古顾不上揪着这点跟他拌嘴了——天，他，他什么时候能把茧子磨一磨。坏心眼的法国人拿手圈着一撸到底，一遍、一遍、又一遍地，在顶端收紧，指腹的毛毛躁躁每次都要在还是粉红色的根部狠狠来那么一下。啊喔，痛也！

但操，这让他同时还很想把从脚趾到全身都蜷缩起来。奇利古喘得脑子都飞出去了，他现在半个人撑在哈帕身上，左手揽过肩头右手压实后背，全靠粘连肉体和摩擦力勉强直起身体。“嘶……呃哈！”一阵麻软从他脚跟一直蔓延到膝盖，黑皮肤男孩明显的抖了下，跪在软床垫上的腿一个不稳，在床单上危险地打了滑。哈帕他……该死的魔武器和他操蛋的冷静，他左手还游刃有余的空着，适才还在后腰勾画脊柱的凹陷曲线，鬼知道他是什么时候移动到大腿根向下一路抚摸、在小腿后边骚弄撩拨起膝窝和脚筋的。他只知道痒，麻，还有——再不阻止自己就要在射出来之前瘫倒滑下去。

“嗯？”

不好了，是那种'这是干嘛'的语气，他刚刚搭上电矛左前臂，手就被抖开了。哈帕在这种时候会变得……非常在意控制权归属。奇利古准备开口说话而哈帕——混蛋，他狠狠地揉了一把他的蛋蛋。黑皮肤男孩差点咬到舌头。

“给我忍着。你他妈小心点，摔下去痛的是自己。”呃哈哈……哈帕的脏话出来了。放平时他一定会为这句话咂嘴的，这会没这功夫了——奇利古知道法国人上头了，而自己只能喘息着、放任大脑99%的空间被快感撑爆，剩下的1%则在好奇自己怎么还没射。

（......)

“再来一次？”他问，声音有点扭捏。他完全可以马上勃一次，而且完全知道哈帕也如此。迟疑来自——嗯……现在可已经是十点半了。

“你喜欢。”哈帕扯过一张纸巾擦掉胸口溅到的浊液，“反正做了也没什么损失。”

“哦......好。”

“我去拿个套。”

（……）

热水在浴室中荡起蒸汽的氤氲，哈帕站在花洒底下拍了拍脸，发出一声满足的喟叹。挂帘的另一边，奇利古在咕噜咕噜地漱口。

“Harvar？”奇利古拧着毛巾喊他。“我刷牙了喔。”

“喔。哦……?”哈帕冲干净泡沫，思索了下，拉开挂帘找毛巾，“什么刷过牙?”

“唉。亲一下啦。”奇利古无奈又包容地笑了笑，“喏，毛巾。”

“噢。”哈帕在高温水汽中脸颊起了点温度，他接过毛巾揶揄：“什么青春期小男生行为。”

“靠，就还是青春期男生啊。”黑皮肤男孩想没好气地翻个白眼，但他发现带着太浓烈的笑意做不出这个表情。拳击职人从善如流地把这念头抛到一边去，转而上前一步，上唇轻轻地碰了碰哈帕的嘴，低音伴着齿间带出的灼热气息：“亲下——唔。”

哈帕湿淋淋的手揽过奇利古刚擦干的肩膀，自上而下，扫过他的后背。夜晚潮湿的浴室，男孩子们搂抱，任由胸膛被水汽再一次搞得湿乎乎的。  
他们接吻。

Ps.  
“刚刚你是……认真的？”奇利古一边蹭哈帕的后颈一边问。谁都不想在那张吸收了太多汗液的床上过夜，所以他俩今晚一起睡。

“……什么时候的事？”哈帕的声音听起来已经睡着一半了，“嗯……你是说帮你处理数据？”

“不是，是那个‘反正也没什么损失’……真的是因为没什么损失才做吗？”奇利古的声音打到枕头，闷闷的。呃哦，他没在闹别扭！虽然声音听起来好像是有那么回事。

黑暗中哈帕在他身边扭了扭，床单、被罩和魔武器搅合在一起发出莎莎声，“啊，那个啊——”他转过身来对着拳击职人的鼻子打哈欠，“那句话的意思是……你很辣，而我们又已经出了那么多……汗。再做一次也是自然而然的吧。”

“唔……哦。”哈帕好像否认了又好像没有耶？不管了，他说我很……我、我很……呃，天，热血DWMA人不需要一天听两次直白实话也能……也能……噢。

困意袭上头，黑皮肤男孩把手横过去环住哈帕，把被子给两人掖好。

明天还要早起。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我船真的好好（尖叫）！感谢tsubame！看到她的文我知道我船不是独木舟！


End file.
